One School Many People
by Fleur De Cherry
Summary: Sakura's first day at Konaha High School is filled with new people, friends, teachers, and Sasuke? Oh, and some vengeful fangirls. SakuraxSasuke Rated T just in case.


Me: Mkay, so this is my first story on here so…yeah

_Me: Mkay, so this is my first story on here so…yeah._

_Rosalie: That's it? That's your introduction to your story?_

_Me: Uh…yep._

_Rosalie: …_

_Me: Anyways, here are the font changes for different speech:_

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

Flashback  (There may or may not be any of these)

_Me: Also, chapters will be updated every Friday, so keep an eye out! Oh, and think about Konoha High School like a real high school. Reviews are much appreciated. Here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yep._

Chapter 1: First Day of KHS

"Goodbye dear," My mother leaned forward to kiss me, but I pulled away, "have a great first day of school!"

"Bye," I said, annoyed.

But I was also worried. My dad had gotten a job in Konoha so we had to move here. So today is my first day at a new school with new people and new teachers. Great.

Then there is a whole other problem. My hair is pink. I was born naturally with it and is probably one of the reasons my name is Sakura, but people always assume that I dyed it pink. Everyone at my old school was used to it, but even they made fun of it at first.

I began the walk to the school, keeping a good distance from a blonde haired girl who had exited from a flower shop. I followed her all the way to the front of Konoha High School and stood in front of the huge doors. I took a deep breath and entered the building.

The first thing I saw was a blur of green. Then suddenly the blur of green took the shape as a boy standing right in front of me, looking deeply into my eyes.

_Oh no, _I thought, _Please don't tell me this is the dress code._

He was wearing a tight jumpsuit that hugged his every…curve…like a second skin. His eyebrows looked like oversized caterpillars and he had a mushroom-type hairstyle. He had a hyper-active aura about him.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" he continued as I nodded, "I'm Rock Lee, what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura," I said, trying to keep from laughing about his looks.

"Sakura San…" he trailed off blissfully, "it's an honor to meet you."

"You…too," I said, getting slightly creeped out.

_I hope that everyone isn't this weird, _I thought.

"Hey Fuzzy Brows! Who are you talking to?" a loud, rather obnoxious voice said, "wow, your hair is pink!"

This boy pushed in front of Lee and began looking me over. This one had spiked yellow-blonde hair with blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks.

"You're pretty!" he shouted.

"Thank y-"

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, what's yours?" he interrupted.

"It's Haruno Sakura. Hey, uh, do you know where locker 221 is?" I asked, not wanting to meet anymore 'unique' people.

"221? Hey, that's right next to mine!" he said as I began to follow him.

_Great, we're locker mates, _I thought sarcastically.

When we reached the lockers, I was just about to open mine when I heard shrill screams around the corner.

"What was that?" I asked Naruto, slightly panicked.

"Oh, that? It was probably just _him_," he answered, his eyes dark.

"Who is-"

I stopped talking as suddenly the most gorgeous human I had ever seen walked around the corner, followed by a group of girls whose heads poked from around the corner with squeals of joy.

His eyes were dark and glistening, set into flawless pale skin that contrasted his sleek black hair. His perfectly purported body was godlike and had just the right amount of muscle. Hell, he was a god. And he was walking right toward me.

_Stay calm, stay calm, _I thought as he walked to the locker that was to the left of mine.

I took a few seconds to compose myself while opening my locker, then turned to face him "Hi," I said boldly.

Silence.

_Maybe he didn't hear me, _I thought.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake it.

"Hn," he said, not even looking at me or my hand.

_How rude! _I thought, as he suddenly looked less like a god and more like a jerk,

Then I took my hand back and glared at him, making sure he knew it.

He glanced looked over at me and did a double take, looking slightly surprised. Then I turned around and stalked off, satisfied.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto called as he ran up to me.

"Sasuke? He probably just thinks you're a fangirl, but-"

"Ha! Me, a fangirl?" I laughed at the stupid thought.

"Yes, a fangirl, he has lots of them. I was saying that-"

"Why do they like him? Sure he looks okay, but he's a jerk," I ranted, "and why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, every girl just automatically likes him, so it was weird that you just glared at him like that. And he is a jerk. Anyways, what is your next class?"

"I think it's Ninja Skills class," I answered, trying to forget about Sasuke.

"That's my class too!" Naruto shouted joyfully.

"Yay," I sighed under my breath.

I walked into my next class and found a seat where I could sit next to Naruto on my right and have an empty seat on my left.

"So who teaches this class?" I asked.

"Iruka Sensei. He's actually not as bad as some of the other teachers. But don't tell him I told you that."

As I looked around the room I saw a beautiful black haired girl enter the room. She had cloudy light purple eyes and looked very shy. I watched her glance at Naruto twice, then sit two seats above him.

"Who's that?" I asked, motioning towards her direction.

"Oh, that's Hinata," he answered.

I nodded and looked to my right and saw the blonde haired girl I saw when I was walking to school. She suddenly looked in my direction and smiled at me.

_Why is she smiling at me? _I thought.

As I looked at her for a few more seconds, smiling back, I suddenly felt a cold presence to my left. I knew what she was smiling at. Sasuke had sat down right next to me. I felt as if all the girls' eyes were trying to kill me with glares and dirty looks.

I tried to ignore them and Sasuke, who was harder to ignore.

I could feel his eyes slowly looking over me.

'What?" I asked, irritated.

All he did was raise his eyebrows slightly and loot to the front of the class. I rolled my eyes as Iruka Sensei entered the class.

"Good morning and welcome to the first day of class. I do believe we have a new student, and her name is Haruno Sakura. Mrs. Haruno, could you please stand up?"

I sighed and slowly stood up.

"Look at her hair," some girl called.

"I can't believe she dyed it pink!"

"It's natural," I hissed threateningly, narrowing my eyes as I sat back down.

"Just ignore them," Naruto whispered.

The rest of the class was fairly easy. It was pretty much an introduction to advanced camouflage when on a mission. I knew everything, and Naruto turned out to be a good friend, although at times annoying and stupid.

At the end of this class I followed Naruto to our next class, Physical Education.

I went into the girl's locker room to change into my gym short and top. To my dismay I found the blonde haired girl and her fangirl followers already there.

"Hey, look who it is," she taunted, "the big forehead girl."

"At least I don't look like a pig," I retorted as she glared at me.

"So what's going on with you and Sasuke? I mean, he did sit next to you in class," she asked seemingly agitated.

"Nothing is going on between us. Maybe he just wanted to sit next to someone who wouldn't fawn over his every move. So you can just have your little Sasuke Kun, just leave me alone," I replied, changing fast and leaving the changing room.

I walked over to Naruto, "Who is that blonde haired girl with the ponytail?"

"That's Ino," he said, "She's one of Sasuke's fangirls."

"I noticed," I muttered.

I looked around the clump of students and picked out Sasuke, then looked away.

**You like him don't you? (**Inner Sakura)

_No, I don't. It's just kinda hard to not look at him._

Suddenly, another green blur was in front of the class.

_Oh no, not Rock Lee again, _I thought with dread.

Then I realized that it was not Rock Lee.

This one was older, bigger, fuzzier, and even more energetic, if possible.

"Hello everyone, I hope you have all had a good morning so far. And it seems that we have a new youth in our class. Haruno Sakura could you raise your hand? I am Gai Sensei."

I tired to make myself as small as possible and raise my hand at the same time. No one made any comments about y hair, although I did hear Ino and her group snicker.

"Today we are going to get right to work. I have decided to split you up into pairs for a week and see how it works out from there," Gai Sensei said, "And they will be boy-girl."

There were groans of unhappiness and hopefulness. I just wanted to be paired with Naruto, or at least someone who was nice.

"And now for the pairs," there were butterflies in my stomach.

After reading a few he finally said, "Sakura and…" my anticipation rising, "Sasuke."

And my excitement falls, along with even more glares.

_Not only is his locker next to mine, and he sat next to me in class, but now we are partners, I'm now scared for my life from those fangirls._

After reading the rest of the pairs he began "Okay, so that's it. Go ahead and stand with your partner and we will do some youthful stretches." He said cheerfully.

I crossed my arms and walked over to Sasuke, ignoring the death glares.

"Now everyone sit down and stretch your legs out in front of you, and touch the bottom of your shoes with your partner. Then grasp hands and pull then forward for five seconds then switch for five seconds. Then keep switching and be sure not to bend your legs. Go!"

_Oh no, not his, _dreading what was about to happen.

**You know you'll love it.**

_Shut up, _I thought back.

I sat down with him, avoiding eye contact, and we placed the bottom of our shoes together. Then we grasped hands. His were warm and soft which made me self conscious of my own. It was then that I looked at him. Sasuke in shorts wasn't that bad. Hey, jerks can look good too.

He pulled me back first and my gaze fastened on our hands. It wasn't very painful for me. I had become quite strong from training with Tsunande Sama. I felt his eyes on me again.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed with him again.

"Hn," he responded as we switched and I began to pull him.

"I don't believe 'hn' is in the dictionary," I said coolly.

"Hn," he said, testing my patience.

"I guess that 'silence,' 'arrogance,' and 'rude,' are in your dictionary too."

He smirked, slightly amused, "No, but I believe 'annoying,' 'loud,' and 'extremely rude,' are in yours."

I scowled and we switched.

"No, I think you are talking about your fangirls," I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Exactly," he said.

Now he was starting to really make me made.

Switch.

"Excuse me? Me a fangirl? Fine. I guess I'll just go ask Gai Sensei if I can switch with Ino since it seems that you think we are pretty much the same. I'm sure you would much prefer someone who drools over you instead of doing the exorcises," I said, letting go of his hands, about to stand up.

"No, wait," he said, a little worried.

"That's what I thought," I said as we clasped hands and continued stretching.

"Okay everyone, time to do a two mile run!" Gai Sense said as everyone groaned, "Oh, come on, it will be youthful!"

_Me: Okay, so that's it! I hope you all like it so far! The next chapter will be up next Friday._


End file.
